Bothan Spy
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Bothan SpyNet Bothans are widely acclaimed as the best spies in the galaxy. In large part, this reputation is due to the excellent quality of The Bothan Spy Network (Also known as The Bothan SpyNet). This mysterious and widespread organization was formed centuries ago to protect and serve the interests of the Bothan people. However, it also sells information and services to the highest bidder and often gives discounts or even freely offers valuable information to organizations whose interests also serve the needs of the Bothan people. Bothan Spies were instrumental in uncovering information about both Death Stars during the Galactic Civil War. They freely gave this information to the Rebels because the leaders of The Spynet feared that the Empire might soon subjugate or enslave the Bothan people. Bothan Spies are typically fiercely loyal to their own people and especially to their comrades in The Spynet. The combination of paranoia and fierce loyalty that is so common among Bothans is especially widespread among Bothan Spies, many of whom have difficulty trusting others, especially individuals outside The Spynet. However, once he gives his trust to someone, a Bothan Spy is usually willing to defend that person to the death. Bothan Spy Encounters As some of the galaxy's premier spies. Bothans are often charged with missions deemed impossible by other spies and intelligence agencies. As a result. many Bothan Spies regularly risk their lives breaking into the most secure facilities in the galaxy or attempting to impersonate someone in a situation when discovery means torture followed by execution. However, every Bothan Spy knows he can rely upon the other members of The Spynet to aid him. Bothan Spies are sometimes forced to work alone, but when possible they work in small teams, with each team member complementing the others' abilities. Bothan Spies usually avoid taking a direct path to their goal, such as attempting to shoot their way into a secure installation. They generally do not attempt to break into a secure installation unless there is no other way to accomplish their mission. Even more than other spies, they are most fond of bribing or blackmailing people who have the information they are seeking or using their talents of impersonation to walk in the front door of the facility they want to enter. Bothan Spy Statistics (CL 8) Medium Bothan Scoundrel 2/Scout 6 [[Force Points|'Force Points']]:' 5 'Initiative: '''+7; '''Senses: Perception: +10 Languages: '''Bothese, Basic, 5 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 23 (Flat-Footed: 20), Fortitude Defense: 19, Will Defense: 22; Combat Reflexes Hit Points: 48, Damage Threshold: 19 Offense 'Speed: '''6 Squares; 'Hidden Movement Melee: Vibrodagger +1 (2d4+5) Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +8 (3d6+4) 'Base Attack Bonus: +5, Grab: '+8 '''Attack Options: 'Improved Disarm, Melee Defense, Point-Blank Shot '''Special Actions: [[Gimmick|'Gimmick']], Quick Draw Species Traits (Bothan): Conditional Bonus Feat (Skill Focus (Gather Information)), Iron Will Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 12, Dexterity 16, Constitution 10, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 12, Charisma 13 'Talents: [[Acute Senses|'Acute Senses']], Hidden Movement, Improved Stealth, Gimmick Feats: 'Combat Reflexes, Improved Disarm, Linguist, Melee Defense, Point-Blank Shot, Quick Draw, Skill Focus (Deception), Skill Focus (Gather Information), Skill Training (Use Computer), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Acrobatics +12, Deception +15, Gather Information +15, Perception +10 (May reroll, must take second result), Persuasion +10, Stealth +12 (May reroll, must take second result), Use Computer +11 'Possessions: 'Blaster Pistol, Vibrodagger Category:Bothans